


Next Beginning

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pregnancy, Scat, Sexual Content, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that everything is behind them and all there is in the future is their love for one another, they embrace every chance they get. Even if it means welcoming the next chapter of their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyPeters163](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CoreyPeters163).



The shadow games and days of slugging through high school are well behind one Tea Gardner. She's come a long way since then even though it really hasn't been that long at all. Yet in the same breath Yugi and her have grown closer and even gotten an apartment together. It's in the heart of the city, allowing both to commute to what their jobs entail.

They've been dating for a little while now and they love each other more than anything. Which is why Tea is happy to see that she's finished cleaning and preparing for Yugi to come home. As luck has it, they've managed to have the same weekend off and know just how they want to spend it. Since she got home earlier, she spent all afternoon making sure the only thing they need to do is be together.

She sits down on the couch and combs her fingers through her chin length, brown hair. Tea even got dressed appropriately. She dons a short maroon skirt, which barely covers the lacy black panties beneath, and dark gray thigh-high stockings. Her shirt is a simple white tube-top with red trim. It does well to hold up her ample bust – covering only that and leaving her midriff bare.

Pressing her thighs tightly together, she can't help but feel anxious. She's been looking forward to this and she can already feel herself getting aroused with each passing second. Her hands stay folded on her lap until her ears per up at the sound of the door opening.

Azure eyes search for her lover until they finally find him as he enters the living area. She licks at her lips while her stomach fills with butterflies – she can't wait to touch him. He's dressed rather simply, but being the King of Games doesn't require him to wear any of those fancy suits either.

Tea can't deny that she loves those tight, navy leather pants and the black tank top he has tucked into them. The shirt accents the muscles he's gotten lately, showing off every inch of his lightly sun kissed arms. Her eyes rake over his body with a strong passion that burns inside of her veins.

Throughout everything his eyes have remained the same and she loves that part of him as much as the rest. Those kind amethyst orbs that care for everyone. However, only she gets to see the different sides to him. As he moves closer to her she can see the smile that curls onto his countenance. His star shaped, spiky hair sways slightly as he walks. The colors are beautiful; a rich black tipped with a deep magenta and topped with golden bangs that frame in the sides of his face.

She smiles back to him, "How was Grandpa?"

Yugi stops before her, "He's fine and he told me to tell you to come with me next time, he misses you."

He begins to lean down and she tilts her face up in reciprocation. "Well, I'll be sure to."

Their lips meet in a gentle embrace, one that hides a fury of love beneath the surface that's just waiting to break free. Tea reaches up and places her hands on his shoulders as the kiss ends. Her grasp is secure as she pushes her lips forcefully against his. She wants more of him and he doesn't dare deny her that.

Her legs spread slightly so that Yugi and place a knee on the couch, giving him some leverage as cups at the side of her face with one of his hands. She body tingles and she almost can't stand the wait, but it can only make it better in the end. Their mouths open during their kiss and their tongues search out to meet in the middle. Even as the kiss ends, their lips continue to rub and flick over one another.

It's then that Yugi straightens up and begins to pull Tea to her feet as well. Her hands slide down his arms and away to rest on his waist, just over the studded belt wound through the belt loops. They kiss once more as their bodies press together with a sense of urgency. It's not long before Tea pulls away with a seductive glance up at him, "Feels like you're ready."

Not shy in the least around her anymore, he pecks her lips in response. Tea doesn't waste another second and pulls away from him. She grabs onto the front of his shirt with two fingers and begins to tug him toward the hall – the one that leads to their bedroom. Moving through the dimly lit room, she takes him straight to the bathroom instead.

If it's one thing they made sure their apartment had, it's a rather nice sized bathroom. Tiled in white and cleaned so that everything is put away, save for couple of plush towels resting on the closed toilet seat. Yugi eyes it all before coming to a stop as Tea lets go of him. She spins around, easily thanks to her stockings on the slick tile.

She's more than beautiful as she stands before him, her lips parted ever-so-slightly and her eyes beckoning him forward. He doesn't wait either and swoops up toward her. Their lips meet once more but this time their hands begin to roam. Tea's go straight for the belt keeping Yugi's pants up. Even while her mouth is busy, her slender fingers expertly unclasp the belt.

It drops to the floor around his feet the second she's done pulling it through the belt loops. The metal buckle clacks against the floor by the time she's hooking her fingers along the top of his pants. Although she detours from her objective and slips her hand into his pants. Her fingers slip past even the boxers as she touches bare, hot skin.

Yugi shivers at the sensation and quells the urge to ravish her right then by beginning to undress her as well. Their bruising kisses continue while Yugi draws one hand up to her chest while the other resides on her waist. The thin shirt lets him gently squeeze at one of her breasts, fingers dipping into the soft flesh even through the material.

A small noise leaves her lips, one that encourages him to go on. Yugi slips his hand up, brushing his palm over her hardening nipple, to the middle of the top. He hooks a finger onto it and yanks it down in one swift motion. Her breasts, free from the tight tube-top, are quickly covered by Yugi's hands as he gropes at her.

The pleasurable sensations jolt through her body and go straight to her abdomen. He rubs at her nipples, taking them between his fingers, as he locks their lips together in another kiss. Yugi's leg finds its way between her own while one of hers mimics his. Rubbing against each others thighs, the stimulation only helps to make them more eager to get started.

Tea can feel the heat pooling between her legs in the form of her own juices, ones that she knows are there as he roughly grinds his leg up against her. He breaks the kiss for a moment to whisper against her lips, "Do you want to go first?"

"No," she says as she pecks his lips, "I'd rather you go first, I'm sure you're more than ready."

To be perfectly honest, she's right on the mark. Yugi is at his limit and he knows he can't wait much longer and she's seen it in his eyes. Loving that about her, he crashes his lips back onto hers with a rough kiss that has saliva dripping down their chins.

Her shirt resides around her waist as she pulls her lips away from him and places her hands on his. She slowly stops his movements and their eyes meet once more. He smiles to her, "Ready?"

She nods once before Yugi moves to the side to finish undressing. Tea slides the belt away and grabs for one of the towels and folds it in half. Laying it on the floor before the sink, she kneels onto it. While she gets situated, Yugi is leaving his clothes in a pile by the bathtub. He strides over to stand between Tea and the sink. To which he grabs onto as he keeps his back to her.

Yugi bends at the waist and before Tea can blink, his bare rear is right before her eyes. She inhales deep; the scent of sweat and his insides making her crotch tingle. His hands tighten onto the edge of the basin as her own come up to place on either of his butt cheeks. Her touch sends a shiver up Yugi's spine, to the point where he almost wants to rush but knows it's better when taken slow.

Face so close as she spreads his cheeks apart, she can see the tight muscles of his hole twitching. Her tongue slips out and flicks over his asshole several times, savoring it, before she dares to stick it inside. She doesn't get very far in before she's met with a small hard nugget of is to come.

Tea pulls her tongue out and tightens her fingers down into the soft flesh of Yugi's bottom. Her lips remain pressed close to the hole that begins to quiver and loosen. The opening slowly grows as his muscles begin to push it out of his bowels. It's a slow process that has Tea waiting eagerly for that moment it hits her tongue.

Her senses are overwhelmed when his hole opens enough to push part of it out. She keeps her mouth open as it touches the tip of her tongue. The taste, the smell, the texture – it all has her eyes fluttering shut as she allows Yugi to push it the rest of the way out. The nugget of feces grazes past her teeth and further into her mouth. Part of her almost hopes there's more to come.

She doesn't dare make a sound as she begins to take it into the back of her mouth and allow her teeth to crash down on it. Her mouth moves away from his still puckered hole while she devours it in slow chewing motions. Yugi can hear it all and it only makes his penis become harder. He's been holding something else for her as well and it's to the point where he can't any longer. Even so he waits as she finishes.

Swallowing, Tea opens her eyes and gazes at the beautiful curl of muscles as she loosens her grip on his rear. "Any more?"

Yugi gives a curt shake of his head, "Just something for you to drink."

Tea smiles at this as she runs her tongue along her teeth as she sits back on her heels and waits for him to turn around. She had thought he would have more than that but she's not one to complain either – not when her body is quivering from the pleasure alone of doing it. Yugi spins around and grabs at the base of his manhood.

He holds it straight at her and at first the only thing that comes is a small dribble. But just as Tea parts her lips, readying herself, Yugi can't hang on another moment. He just gets the head to her mouth as he lets loose a powerful stream of urine. Most of it hits into her mouth as she swallows the hot, tangy liquid without another thought.

There's so much that it pools in her mouth and even begins to trickle from the corners. It overflows and runs down her chin and drips off to land on her breasts. She loves every second of of it as he drenches her mouth in the warm liquid. The whole time Yugi lets out a low groan, one solely of the bliss of release. Especially when he sees her so eagerly taking it in.

The second he's done, Tea takes a deep breath through her nose and closes her mouth. She swallows the large mouthful in one go. It burns on the way down and she loves how she can feel the path it takes all the way down to her stomach. Yugi kneels down before her and captures her lips in a deep kiss before finally, he pulls away. "Your turn."

She can't help but blush slightly even though this is far from new to them. But it turns her on to know what is about to transpire. Tea stands and takes a step to the side. She begins to disrobe when Yugi stops her, pushing her hands to the side as he intends to help her. He takes hold of the top still around her waist and the skirt beneath it. Pulling them both down in one go, he has them around her ankles in the next second.

The slightly damp clothing is left to the side while Yugi begins to slowly pull the stocking down off her right leg. Even as he does this, he leaves a trail of kisses along her smooth skin. She can feel herself growing hotter with each passing second that he takes to remove the other one as well. Lifting her one foot at a time, he takes them off completely and sets them aside along with the other articles of clothing.

Yugi kneels before her, face a mere inch away from the black panties she wears. Despite being dark in color he can already see that they're damp with her juices. He presses his face to her crotch and breathes her in deep. Tea places her hands atop his head, "Y… Yugi..."

It's a plea, one that he understands well enough by now. She can't hang in there much longer and he's sure she needs some form of release soon. He begins to pull away while also bringing her pants down to her ankles. While she steps out of them herself, Yugi is already laying down on the floor after stretching out another towel.

The chill seeps through even that and ghosts over his skin. His eyes follow her as she strides over to him. Her breathing is heavy as she kneels over him with her knees on either side of his shoulders. Yugi draws up his arms to give her more room and holds her waist, wanting to steady her just in case she needs it.

Before she's lowering down to his face, he can smell her. It drives his senses wild as he watches as her rear gets closer to him. She keeps her back to him so that her puckering hole is just over his mouth with her hands pressing firm against her own thighs. His tongue is impatient as it flicks out over her muscles as they stretch in preparation to relieve herself.

Tea takes a deep breath and begins to put her muscles to work in pushing out the small length of feces she knows is ready to come out. In the mean time, Yugi pushes his tongue inside of her stretching hole to meet it. Beginning to come out, he suctions his lips between her cheeks and readily greets the treat as it meets his tongue. It lights up his taste buds while drawing it further into his mouth, sucking it out of her asshole.

"Mm," she lets out as it pops free and lands fully in his mouth. Hearing him chewing only makes it harder for her to hold in her pee. She's anxious knowing that in just a moment he'll be taking that into his mouth as well. It makes her thighs slick with her juices as she slides one hand down to brush over his chest.

It only takes Yugi a minute or two to finish and the second he is he lets her know by flicking his tongue into her hole and wiggling it around. The poking and prodding has a small moan trickling from her lips as her thighs quiver. She has a feeling, one that can't be contained on top of the urge to pee.

Tea hurries to stand and turn herself around. Just as she settles back down, Yugi is already darting out his tongue to graze over her lower lips damp from her own juices. There's no warning as she lets a stream of urine out into his mouth while cumming at the same time. He clasps his lips to her pussy in an effort to savor each and every drop. Yet even still some manages to squirt onto his face.

"Ahh..." she moans, unable to deny how good it feels to have some of the pressure gone even though the arousal remains. Her lips remain parted after the sound has disappeared. Especially while Yugi continues to lick up some of her juices.

Tea thighs quiver as Yugi begins to pull away. He can assume she's ready to head to the bed and continue their night on soft sheets. Clean sheets he plans to ruin with their next adventure. "Want to move?"

She gives a nod and pushes herself to her feet. While she stands off tot he side, Yugi sits up and hurries to his feet as well. They meet at the bathroom door for one last kiss, tasting each other, before they make way for the bed. He flips at the dimmer and turns the lights to where they can see but it's not bright in their eyes.

Ready to move onto round two, Tea climbs up onto the bed first while Yugi gets on top of her. They already have everything planned and it has their bodies ready for it. Yugi keeps himself propped up on all fours, hovering just over her. On the other hand, Tea begins to lift her hips towards his erection. She spares one hand to help guide him to the hole she wants him to penetrate first.

Aching for him after he had stuck his tongue inside of her asshole, Tea brings him up to her loosened muscles. She drops her arm back to the bed and clutches her fingers into the pale blue sheets. Pushing him deep into her warmth, the muscles begin to give and take him inside. Tea doesn't stop until he's mostly sheathed into her rear.

Still slick with her own juices after that session, it's easy to roll her hips to get the motion going. She doesn't let him pull out all of the way and keeps him in up past the head the entire time. Craving him to release inside of her now empty bowels, Tea starts off with a fast pace. He carves out her insides with each deliberate thrust of her hips.

All he has to do is hold himself above her and let her plunge him deeper into her hole. It's tight and hot, tempting him to release right then and there. But he holds out even as her muscles squeeze down around him even more. "T… Tea..." he moans out.

She's beyond aroused and her juices trickle down from her lower lips to where his penis is pumping in and out of her. Her breathing becomes ragged and she can't even think of forming words. Pinching her eyes shut, all she can focus on is the way her hips roll up to meet his. From the way he murmurs her name to how he rubs against every bump of her insides, it drives her crazy with pleasure.

Her lips find it hard to stay together as they form a large 'o' shape. The moans that slip from her open mouth are loud and lit a fire in Yugi. He can't help but begin to thrust his hips down to meet hers, to give her just that little extra push. She can tell the difference, especially when her arms begin quiver.

Yugi grits his teeth and grunts, "Tea..-! I'm cumming!"

He can tell she is as well even without the drawn out moan that falls silent, the noise gone but her lips still parted and her head tilted back. Her walls tighten down around him and milk out every drop – not daring to let him go until he has. Yugi spurts a large stream of his cum deep into her.

Tea gasps as she feels it pooling up inside of her while his manhood twitches. She begins to lower her hips and pull him out. Already it feels empty despite having his semen beginning to drip out of her slightly gaping hole. It makes her want to greedily thrust it back in but she can't ignore the tingling between her thighs either.

After a couple deep breaths, Yugi leans down for a quick embrace of their lips. The drool collects on their lips as they pull apart, a string of saliva keeping them connected. Tea smiles seductively up at him as she licks at her lips, breaking the connection. It's a silent notice, one that is swiftly followed by her raising her pussy up to meet his still hard member.

Yugi spares a hand to guide it into her engorged lips slick with her juices. He slips into her with ease. Even so it's still tight as she clenches around him. Yugi is able to reach deep inside of her, further than he had through her back door. The sensation of him sheathed all of the way in.

Her hips buck wildly up against his, driving him into her as far as he can go. Yugi can't help but groan while trying to hold himself back. They're both sensitive from already having one orgasm and it's easy for them to be pushed to another. Tea clutches tightly onto the sheets as she pumps her hips with each moan, "Yu… Yugi...Haa..Ahh.."

The slick, wet sounds are louder than their voices as they move quickly. Yugi tries to resist pushing her down onto the bed and taking her. The bliss runs through their veins like liquid fire, making every brush of bare skin more intense than the last. Yugi groans as he feels himself getting close, "Your so… tight..!"

The simple statement is enough alone to drive her over the edge. His member pounds up into her one last time before his sticky milk erupts into her. Tea moans loudly as it shoots into her. Her hips still and she can't move them a second longer. Yugi takes charge and wraps one arm underneath her, holding her up, while he pumps into her with a new found fury as he continues to cum.

Tea's thighs quiver as she tightens down on him, her own juices mixing with his. He's pulling out as she moans his name. Her body plops down onto the bed, unable to hold herself up a second longer. Yugi flips over and lays down beside her. He rubs his hand over her stomach, breasts and up to her chin. Faces meeting, they kiss during a brief moment.

Her body begins to calm but her breathing is still shallow as they break their kiss. Yugi is moving in the next second as he recovers to find that he's still hard enough to go another round. Especially when he sees the disheveled and blissful look on her face.

He rolls back over and lays atop her. She can feel his member brush up against her even through the cum that dribbles out of her. Without another second, Yugi plugs his manhood back into her wet cavern. Some of his cum is pushed out, squelching around his hard member, as he pushes all the way into her in one thrust.

Yugi presses his elbows into the bed while his face lays on her breasts. He squishes one against his lips, taking the hard and perky nipple into his mouth. Sucking hard on it, he draws it in past his teeth which he grazes over the sensitive skin.

"Yu..Yugi.. more!"

She reaches up and twines her fingers into his multicolored hair. Tea presses his face closer to her breast as her own hips begin to buck up against his. He pistons in and out of her in such a flurry of movement that she feels as though he'll permanently carve out her insides to the shape of his manhood.

Drawing up her legs, Tea wraps her legs around Yugi's waist. Her heels press against his butt cheeks and urge him to reach even further inside of her. Yugi drives himself crazy with how good it feels to thrust into her. He keeps his mouth settled firmly on her breast. His tongue swirls about her nipple and he gives a gentle bite every other time he pumps into her.

"Harder Yugi…!" She cries out suddenly.

Tea craves the roughness of him slamming into her deepest corners. Something he's happy to oblige in as he slows down into long thrusts that have him staying inside of her longer. Her walls stay tight and clenched around him even though she hasn't reached an orgasm just yet. Yugi on the other hand can't last a second longer and cums deep into her, filling her with even more of his milky white fluid.

Even so he musters through his own pleasure, which has stars spotting his vision, to continue thrusting into her. His motions become erratic as he pumps into her while cumming. Tea can feel every twitch of his member as he drives into her again and again. One of his free hands comes up to grasp at her other breast, rubbing his finger over her nipple.

The stimulation all at the same time have Tea moaning as her short brown hair rustles against the pillow. Her quick, shallow breathing is only coupled with the way her fingers tighten around the strands of Yugi's hair. It's then that she reaches her orgasm, one that has white spotting her vision. Her back arches up and her legs slip from around his waist.

Yugi cums into her again, only adding to the bliss that makes her want to melt into the very bed she lays on. Tea mumbles Yugi's name over and over as he places kisses along her chest. He pulls out early as some still dribbles from his member. That is, only to begin to stick it into her back hole next.

He's only halfway into her asshole when she lets out a rather sultry moan, "Oh, Yugi~..."

Her back arches from the pleasure as he burrows his face into her breasts. He takes a deep breath while he quickly pistons in and out of her. Even being so fast, he still hits her deepest recesses already drenched in his cum. The slick, wet sounds increase as he pulls his face up to lock their lips together.

They pant and moan against each others mouth. Tea reaches up and winds her arms around Yugi's shoulders, keeping him close. Her body is already quivering uncontrollably as he thrusts into her without any mercy. Even with all of his cum inside of her, she can feel every part of her insides that he rubs against.

Before either of them realize it, Tea is clasping down hard around Yugi's manhood as another climax sweeps over her. Her fingers dig hard against Yugi's shoulders while her body moves to mold against Yugi's. Tea's juices squirt out even through the cum filling her pussy as Yugi shoots more into her rear.

Her insides are on fire and she can feel herself getting filled up to the brim with each time that he does. Yugi is just pulling out and moving to the side when Tea begins moving. Even with all of him poured inside of her, she can't help but crave more. Her arousal is more than before and she turns over. Tea pushes up to settle on her hands and knees despite how much they shake.

She glances over to Yugi while spreading her knees, "I… want more."

That's all she has to say to have Yugi getting back up onto his own knees. But when he does she notices that not all of him is quite up yet. She spares a hand to reach out and stroke at his semi-hard manhood. It doesn't take very long for it to get hard again, not while her fingers are expertly rubbing at the head.

"That's enough," he tells her as he pulls away. He doesn't want to cum right there, no, he wants to make sure he does it inside of her as much as possible.

Even so, they both know they won't be lasting long before they reach another blissful climax. Their bodies are already buzzing and their nerves standing on end just waiting for Yugi to push into her. She's not sure which hole he'll choose first and at the moment it doesn't even matter.

Yugi, however, knows just how he wants to end the evening. He doesn't waste a second once he's positioned behind her. His hands grasp onto her hips and don't dare to let go as he shoves his member deep into her ass one last time. All of the white fluid he had given her, dares to slosh out around his thrusts each time.

But he plans to fill her up even more. Tea moans uncontrollably as he breasts swing with each time their skin slaps together. Each and every move he makes is rough and makes her feel like he'll turn her inside out. Especially with how tight and sensitive she still is.

Yugi grunts her name softly as he bends over her and his cheeks pucker together. He can't stop the orgasm from hitting him so hard. He cums into her with a load the size of the rest. The only difference is this time as he pulls out, the cum is following him. It leaks from her gaping hole easily.

He knows she hasn't climaxed yet though and the last thing he wishes to do is leave her hanging. Yugi would never do that to her – not unless she wanted him to. Which is why he's glad he's still hard as he gets ready to enter her pussy one last time.

Tea surprises him by slumping forward with her cheek against the pillow and short hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. She reaches underneath herself and uses two fingers to hold her lower lips wide open for him. Although it does allow more of his cum to slip out of her and over her fingers.

"H- Hurry…!"

Yugi doesn't make her wait a moment longer. He thrusts into her drenched cavern. She pulls her fingers away only for her arms to come up to grip tightly at the pillow. Drool gathers at the corner of her mouth as he begins to furiously pump into her. This position is the one she loves because each time he sheaths himself into her up to the hilt, he hits her precious spot. The one that if he gets enough of his sperm into she'll get pregnant for sure.

It only takes a few thrusts to have them both moaning loud. Yugi's fingers dig into her hips, "Tea!"

While she burrows her face against the pillow, "Yugi..!"

They cum together in a mess of sweaty skin as he pulls back, keeping himself as deep into her pussy as he can possibly get. The load of cum he shoots into her is more than he had even expected. And it all goes straight into her womb. She can feel the heat filling her belly even more and it has her moaning again and again. That is, until it all becomes silent.

Satisfied at last, Yugi slowly pulls out before flopping down onto the bed beside her. Tea doesn't hesitate in rolling over into his arms. Her breasts squish up against his side while her hand clasps with his, to which they rest on his stomach.

They're both exhausted but their bodies are humming with an overwhelming pleasure. She smiles softly and pecks Yugi's sweat slicked skin. Nuzzling to him, she can't be any happier and in return Yugi pecks a kiss to the crown of her head. Tea lifts one leg over Yugi's as some of the cum he had released in her drips out of her holes.

There's no reason in escaping sleep any longer.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Rousing from her deep sleep, Tea's lashes flutter against her skin. A small yawn parts her lips as she slowly wakes. The light is dimmed and gentle to her eyes as she takes deep breaths. Even under the thin sheets, she reaches down to rub her hands over her large belly covered in a light pink nightgown. She can feel her darling little boy waking up inside of her as well, surely as eager as she is to get some breakfast.

Tea props herself up in bed against the pillows and takes things slow. She glances to the side and runs one hand over the empty place in the bed where Yugi sleeps. The blankets are slightly chill. He's been up long enough to have let the warmth seep away and she finds that a little sad.

She loves nothing more than to wake up in his arms, even if having child growing inside of her makes it hard to cuddle together. A smile touches her countenance as she feels her little boy moving around. She can't wait to be able to hold him – the child that Yugi and her have made together.

The blanket is pulled back and she goes to sit up. But she's stopped by Yugi arriving at the threshold to their room. He smiles back at her, "Stay right there."

Her smile grows at the sight of the wooden tray that holds her breakfast. Even from this distance she can smell it and it has her taste buds watering. Yugi smiles sweetly, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," she says in return. Although the hunger has her eager to dig in, but just as Yugi sets the tray on the nightstand she stops moving completely.

Eyes widening, she stares down at her stomach. Yugi halts as well. However, his face is only of concern as he looks from her hands on her stomach to her face. "Tea?" She says nothing back as she closes her eyes for a long blink. "Tea is everything alright?"

Tea opens her eyes and gives Yugi a bright smile. "He'd kicked."

That's all it takes for Yugi's eyes to shine like a thousand suns. The look on his face is enough to make Tea giggle softly. She takes one of his hands and brings it to her stomach. Pulling her dress up, she places his palm to her smooth stomach. Yugi goes to say something but Tea brings a finger to her lips, "Shh..."

They sit in silence for a moment while Yugi waits for that small sign once more. Tea quietly wills for it to happen and just as Yugi is about to pull his hand away, he can feel it. The tiny little motion of something hitting his hand through the barrier that keeps them apart for now. The smile that curls onto Yugi's lips is one that Tea hasn't seen before.

If she wasn't sure about Yugi before, she would be now. She knows she couldn't have gotten the chance to be loved by a better man than him. It fills her heart with so much joy that all she can do is keep her hand atop Yugi's. He looks up to her with a dusting of tears in the corner of his eyes. "I… I felt him kick."

She pats his hand, "He knows you're here." Yugi scoots closer while Tea moves over enough for him to do so. He leans toward her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. As he pulls away, she reaches up to brush a hand over his cheek. "I love you Yugi."

He smiles back as he takes her hand in his own. "I love you," he leans back and places a kiss onto her belly, "and Jaden too."

A small giggle slips from her lips, "He loves you too."

Yugi sweeps in for one more kiss before he grabs the tray of food and places it on his lap. "I'm sure you're hungry."

Tea grins, "And Jaden too."


End file.
